


日久生情之第四日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	日久生情之第四日

第四日如期而至

昨天第三日疯了

我错了，不该让你们猜，更不该说什么，是一句诨话。

哎，我多怕老福特因为评论，把我吞了。

我还是太年轻了。

公布一下，

张云雷贴着门板说，"刚才你坐我腿上，把我裤子弄湿了。"

哎，我给猜谜的小可爱致歉了，我错了，卑微。

～～～～正文部分～～～～

张云雷把玩着手机，感觉好像少点什么。商演回来之后，有一个多月的休息时间，自己以前很期待这种假期，窝在家里也好，出去逛街也行，没有工作压力，饭都要多吃几碗。

不知道是不是新换的身体沐浴油的缘故，那天在商场买了欧舒丹甜扁桃紧致沐浴油。最近沐浴油的风盛行，小男朋友拉着自己在商场溜达，导购在介绍的时候自己也是无意的。但是那股似有似无的甜杏仁味，好像某个人。

不就像和自己欢好的杨九郎，本来他的信息素的苦杏仁的味道，发情的时候有丝丝发酵的甜味，可是自己进入他身体的时候，奶味四溢，包裹着杏仁，整个就是甜扁桃的全部诠释。特别是标记后的杨九郎，每次亲近的时候，自己埋在他的颈窝间，那萦绕的就是这个味道，让人上头。

张云雷也是中了邪了，晚上冲一下不行，早上就觉得味道不够，还要再里里外外洗一遍。整个人有点洗秃噜皮了的感觉。可是心里还觉得差点意思。在师傅的纲丝节前一天，张云雷再见杨九郎，才觉得自己的假期好像是熬过来的。

只是眼前的人，说不出的别扭，就连信息素不如想象中的那么合心意，这是怎么了。杨九郎发生了什么，除了对活，好像对自己没有过多的言语，本来想着追上去，可是手机偏这个时候响了起来。

"磊磊～"甜腻的男声，这会张云雷有一丝丝的厌烦。  
"何事？"张云雷语气充满了不耐烦。  
"人家想找你吃饭，你怎么语气这么凶。"小男朋友在撒娇。  
"我不回去吃饭，社里有事。"说完就挂了，完全没有意识到自己的语气是多么的不耐烦。

电话那头被莫名的拒绝和吼叫，心情无比的低落，何时温温柔柔的对象变了一个人。不禁得伤感起来，看着黑屏的电话，只能默默的去张云雷楼下去等着，希望是自己想多了。

张云雷跑出去，只见杨九郎上了王九龙的车，声音叫出那人的名字，只能够得上汽车的尾气。怎么跑这么快，自己还有话和他说。掏出手机，播了那人的电话。

"喂，你怎么不等我，我还在后台，我就接了个电话，你就和王九龙跑了，怎么回事？"噼里啪啦一顿抱怨，感觉自己就像活脱脱被媳妇抛弃的怨夫。怎么了自己这是～

"我和你不顺路。"杨九郎的声音异常的冷静。

" 什么不顺路，我们不是一直下班回去的吗？"张云雷被这一句不冷不热弄的很不舒服。

"今天我有事。"杨九郎又给了一个理由。

"什么事，为什么不送我回家。"张云雷像个无理取闹的孩子。

"私事。"杨九郎找不到理由了。

"你这是在敷衍我。"张云雷算是知道了，杨九郎有事情瞒着自己。

"没事，我就挂了。"说完，杨九郎就按掉了通话。

张云雷瞠目结舌的看着被按掉的电话，杨九郎这是疯了吗？这是哪出啊，一声不响上了王九龙的车，还私事，我看你和我大侄子能有什么事。

结果自己又被打脸了，王九龙和张九龄陆续挂自己电话，不对，今儿刮了什么妖风，自己好像吃了几记闷棍。心里郁闷，也无处发泄，没成想回到家看到一脸委屈的小男朋友又是无厘头的烦躁。

"你来这干嘛？"  
"我，我就来看看你。"  
"我这不是好好的。"  
"那我回去了。"  
小男朋友低落的背影，张云雷也更加的无力，本想挽留可是自己不知道该说点什么，把自己甩在沙发里，再也不想动了。

稀里糊涂的就睡着了，梦里乱七八糟的全部都是杨九郎的身子，也不是什么动静也就居然的惊醒。掏出手机来，也没有未读消息，也没有未接电话，漆黑的深夜，自己宛如一个被遗忘的人。点开微信朋友圈里，小男朋友居然在蹦迪，这几个意思，头上有点绿。下头还有地址，还有一帮狐朋狗友的留言。

撸了一把脸就冲了出去，奶奶的，老子的人，当我死了吗。抵达战场的时候，满眼七荤八素的醉鬼，自己的小男朋友却不知道混在哪里。空气里，信息素混着酒精乱串，这夜店明显就是来约炮的。张云雷穿梭在人群中，犄角旮旯也找了，还是没有看见人。

最后在卫生间的暗处，那两幅交缠的身子，诱人的信息素让张云雷作呕。黑着脸，他没有上前，转身就走了，吃了一口屎，没有去扒拉粪坑的道理。alpha 的自尊被践踏，他几乎没有太多的情爱的伤心，只有吃屎的呕心和被绿的愤怒。

这一晚上的连发炮弹朝着张云雷扫射，他只有满身窟窿的份了。当下回程他觉得自己都干了什么傻事，那种货色，还要去发了疯一样找，真的瞎了眼了。

隔天晚上的纲丝节，情绪冷到极致，信息素的味道几乎没有一点温度，像冷库里的冰砖。杨九郎也是满腹心事。"歪唱"的活已经很娴熟，两人之间有明显的嫌隙，但是包袱一个也没有落下。中间还被师傅，抓包返场，各种嬉笑和唱歌，好像台下的情绪一点都没有影响。

转身小跑下台的时候，张云雷瞬间就冷脸。杨九郎在他身边转了2圈，还是没有开口，扭头就跟着王九龙出去了。

小眼睛，看不出我失恋了吗，也不来安慰我。又跟着王九龙屁股后面。自己是 个omega不知道避嫌吗？王九龙那个憨憨，一个张九龄不够吗？还来招杨九郎。

张云雷正在这里脑子飞速运转的时候，张九龄坐在他身边，张云雷一抬头，开口问，"你怎么在这里，王九龙拉着九郎出去了。"

"他死不死，和我有什么关系。"张九龄那表情，有故事。

"不是，兄弟，那白儿子，你不要了。"张云雷本是玩笑，没有想到张九龄炸了。

"谁他妈要，谁要，老子一个人也死不了。"张九龄骂骂咧咧就走了。

这话是几个意思，两人分手了。我去，这惊天新闻啊，不是，王九龙和张九龄分手，那杨九郎和他走那么近？杨九郎不会是把人搞分手了吧，这孩子，怎么能干这个事。张云雷起身就寻两人去了，果不其然，两孙子在一起吸烟。

"杨九郎，你长本事了。"张云雷看他和旁人过分亲近，心情相当不快。  
"我？？"杨九郎被骂的一头雾水。  
"你说，你干了什么？"张云雷一把拉着杨九郎的胳膊质问。  
"我就和王九龙一块吸烟，这不～～"杨九郎还没有说完，张云雷直接把人拖到身边使劲的闻。  
"你身上这是什么味道，你是不是干涉王九龙和张九龄的感情了。"张云雷闻着杨九郎一身的烟味，分不清是王九郎信息素的烟味，还是杨九郎抽烟的烟味。莫名火气就直冲脑门。  
"我只是问问，关心一下。我～"杨九郎本来想解释，王九龙让自己帮着去求情，没有想到张云雷直接误解杨九郎做"小三"了。  
"闭嘴，你就这么不要脸。"张云雷也是疯了，到处都是烟味，闻不到一丝杨九郎苦杏仁的味道，难道杨九郎和王九龙～～

张云雷一想到这里直接扛起杨九郎，完全不理会后面王九龙呼喊的话语，"你管好你家张九龄，杨九郎不是你应该碰的人。"头也不回的就走了。

"张云雷，你干什么，你放我下来。"杨九郎在他肩膀上挣扎，一路被带到深巷的尽头，才被放了下来。  
双腿被禁锢在墙角，冰冷的砖瓦紧紧的贴在背后，废弃的深巷此刻没有星火，可是张云雷的怒气就近在咫尺。  
"你就这么饥渴，谁都可以上你是吧。"张云雷也不知自己为何这般模样，根本就没想过，昨夜自己被绿时，只有吃屎的呕心。今天闻到杨九郎身上的烟味，就发怒的只想要把杨九郎吃进肚子里，要用自己的信息素强制掩盖掉这一切。  
占有欲上头的alpha 没有理智可言，一把就扯掉了杨九郎的裤子。

"我看你是有多贱。"张云雷说着伤人的话，也掏出了自己凶器，搬过杨九郎的身子，恶狠狠的杀了进去。

"不要～"杨九郎压根承受不住，先不说张云雷本就是尺寸惊人，就他今天这个不管不顾直冲冲的样子，干涩的小穴，卡在一半就不行了。

"不要，我看你，要得很。我是喂不饱你，是吗？"张云雷被卡的生疼，一想到这地方被别人进来过，就发疯了往里冲。

"不要啊～不要～"杨九郎痛得直掉眼泪，张云雷半分怜惜也不给自己。说自己饥渴，说自己犯贱～也许把，自己在他面前，哪里有过半分自尊和廉耻。

终于又进去一点，可是润滑的是杨九郎被撕裂的血液，他心里的苦涩压不住身体里对张云雷的渴望。可是时至今日，就算是承欢，杨九郎也不愿意去承认。

"杨九郎，你嘴上说不要，下面可咬得紧。"张云雷放肆的发泄，没有章法的在杨九郎体内搅乱，这一次他压根就没有想到怎么让杨九郎舒服，他只想发泄自己愤怒，还有自己一直挥散不去的渴望，那是对杨九郎身子的欲望。

杨九郎犹如一个没有灵魂的布偶，他在被"强奸"，被自己心仪的人强奸。杨九郎知道，张云雷这是惩罚，更是唾弃，自己在他眼里就是个随便的贱货。是啊，即使自己没有插足王九龙和张九龄，但是自己实实在在的介入了张云雷和他男朋友之间，肉体上的欢愉，不止一次的偷腥，还有自己久久不能平静的心，他爱上张云雷了，真真切切做了小三。

不知羞耻的身体在张云雷的大刀阔斧中居然还有快感，热流混着血液在两人之间游走，不可言喻的欲望，杨九郎绝望了。自己这幅身子怕是真的完蛋了，以后～怕是自己再也没有以后了。

张云雷被自己的愤怒和欲望支配，自然不知道杨九郎心碎难诉。只是这次再怎么顶弄也进去不了杨九郎的生殖腔。毛躁的情绪加上硬顶的欲望，张云雷低吼，他看着杨九郎脖子上的腺体，直接咬了下去。

信息素注入的无比的顺畅，杨九郎没有被～～张云雷一个分神居然泄身了，只是没有高潮的快感，反而觉得身下的人，无比的寒冷。自己是不是错怪杨九郎了～

"九郎～九郎～"张云雷小心翼翼的喊着他的名字，把自己的分身从杨九郎体内退出，管不了稀稀拉拉的米青液，赶紧拉起彼此的衣服，把杨九郎搂在怀里。  
怎么了，怎么杨九郎不说话，信息素也不甜了，搬过他的身子，鬼魅一样的脸色，张云雷心下一疼，感觉心被狠狠的剐了一下。杨九郎眼神空洞，发红的眼角还挂着泪水，牙齿把嘴唇咬出了血珠。

自己刚才都干了什么，杨九郎怎么变成这个样子，心慌意乱的，都没有发现自己捧着杨九郎脸的双手在颤抖。

"你别吓我，九郎！"张云雷感觉杨九郎像个不会说话的布娃娃，不整齐的牙齿还在咬自己的嘴，"别咬了，看你这样，我心疼。"

"疼～"杨九郎突如其来的聚焦，"我也疼～"

"哪疼，我～我～我刚才～我混蛋！九郎，别吓我～"张云雷哆哆嗦嗦的摸着杨九郎。

"你别碰我！"杨九郎顶住最后的力气，他只有这点尊严了。

"九郎～我"张云雷也自知理亏，杨九郎从头到尾只有自己Alpha，刚才那场暴戾，自己真的伤害到他了。

"别叫我恨你～"杨九郎背过身子，逼出这句话。他知道他们之间玩完了～

张云雷不敢再造次，放开禁锢的双手，他不知道自己现在该做什么，他不敢了，杨九郎这个样子自己从来没有见过。

杨九郎感受到双手的离开，离开吧。没有开始的结束，注定无疾而终。远去的背影，杨九郎心里苦涩到极致，哪怕再慢一秒，我也就沉沦了。

这本就是一场禁忌的游戏。  
fid


End file.
